Confusión
by Gota de Agua
Summary: Después de las nacionales el equipo de seigaku sigue como si nada pero de un momento a otro Ryoma causa muchos problemas y todo por una simple confusión ahora tendrá que resolver los problemas que causaron esa confusión
1. Chapter 1

****

Confusión

**Por:** Gota de Agua

**Capitulo 1**

Ryoma acaba de terminar su partido de entrenamiento y como siempre gano 6-0, se dirigía a tomar un poco de agua cuando…

-¡¡Ochibi!!- grito Eiji cuando llego abrazarlo, aunque el abrazo lo esta asfixiando

-¡¡Echizen!!- dijo Momo antes de unirse al abrazo asfixiador, el pobre de Echizen lo único que podía hacer eran gestos para que lo soltaran, pero sus sempais los ignoraban.

-¡Chicos! Suelten a Echizen- les pidió nervioso Oishi al ver los gestos del novato, que solo por su orden eso lo soltaron

-Gracias Oishi-sempai- le agradeció el príncipe mientras se acomodaba la gorra

-Oye Echizen, te quiero preguntar algo- le pidió Momoshiro

-¿De que van hablar momo?- pregunto Eiji con ojos brillosos

-¡Eiji!- lo regaño su compañero de dobles

-¿Que? Yo también quiero saber- le contesto con carita triste

-¡¡Espera Echizen!!-dijo Momo al salir corriendo tras Ryoma quien ya se había ido cuando sus sempais empezaron a discutir.

-¿¿Ehh??-dicen Eiji y Oishi viendo como Momo corría detrás de Ryoma

Cuando lo pudo alcanzar le intento decir lo que le quería preguntar pero el príncipe parecía distraído buscando algo, Momo al mirar donde Ryoma estaba viendo, donde se encontraban Tomoka y los demás novatos, se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando a cierta chica de trenzas

-Echizen, ¿estas buscando algo? –dijo Momo le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-No y bien ¿que era lo que me querías preguntar?-dijo Ryoma para que Takeshi no se diera cuanta de que estaba buscando a Sakuno

-A si, quería preguntarte que si de casualidad ¿no has visto a mi novia?-digo Momo algo sonrojado

-Tu novia pero tu no le as dicho nada a Ann-dijo Ryoma algo confundido

-Bueno es que…-dijo un mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, mientras miraba hacia otro lado -bueno olvídalo me tengo q ir ya se q hacer- y Momo camino hacia la nieta de la entrenadora

-¡Sakuno! ¡¡Es la novia de Momo-sempai!!- pensó sorprendido el novato al ver de que su amigo se dirigía a Sakuno, pero no le dio mucha importancia por lo que dio media vuelta y se fue-que querrá el viejo hentai?- se pregunto al recordar que le había dicho que regresara temprano para decirle algo.

Al recordar lo q había visto con Momo sintió, algo que no habia sentido antes y por eso no le tomo mucha importancia pero era algo muy importante.

Mientras tanto.

-Oye Sakuno, ¿no has visto a Ann por alguno parte?

Continuara

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado el fic y como el primero que escribo acepto todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, opiniones bueno espero q les guste nos vemos.


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

CAPITULO 2: ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

**CAPITULO 2: ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

-Oye Sakuno, ¿has visto a Ann por alguno parte?-pregunto Momo algo nervioso

-Si, se dirige a las canchas-dijo algo confundida por el comportamiento de su sempai

-¿Acaso tú y ella tienen una cita o algo parecido?-pregunto Tomoka apunto de gritándolo a los cuatro vientos

-No nada parecido-dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado-solo somos buenos amigos- _por ahora-_ esto ultimo lo dijo en su mente

-Nos vemos- despidiéndose

-Nos vemos Momo-sempai- dijeron todos los de séptimo

Ryoma estaba entrando a su casa algo despistado por lo que no se dio cuenta que había visita y una visita muy interesante.

-Ya llegue-dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba sus cosa por ahí y saludaba a su gato-hola Kurupin

-Hola- saludo a Rinko y a Nanako quienes estaban en la sala, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más -viejo hentai que era lo que querías decirme-

-Te has vuelto muy grosero chibi-suke-dijo Ryoga abrasando a Ryoma mientras lo molestaba -yo no saludas

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto casi sin poder respirar

-Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mí familia, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo esta sigue siendo también mi familia chibi-suke –le contesto mientras soltaba al príncipe y lo miraba como si nada hubiese pasado

-Si, ¿pero por que viniste?-dijo mirando con mala cara

-No me digas que todavía esta molesto por lo que paso-dijo quitándole la gorra

-Devuélvemela- intentando recuperar su gorra

-¿Como se dice chibi-suke?- molestándolo y con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Ya basta!-dijo algo enojada Rinko-Ryoga devuélvele la gorra a Ryoma- le ordeno a su hijo mayor, este así lo hizo puesto que sabia como se pone su mamá cuando se enoja, y eso no es nada bueno

Y así paso el resto de la tarde Ryoga molestando a Ryoma, Nanjiro riéndose de cómo se peleaban esos dos, Rinko diciendo que se calmara o diciéndole a Nanjiro que hiciera algo para que no pelearan, aunque eso era imposible, y su prima viendo la situación de los hermanos, su tía intentaba detenerlos y su tío, riéndose de todo.

Mientras tanto

-Oye Ann!! – dijo Momo mientras le gritaba para que lo esperara

-Hola Momo, ¿para que querías que viniera a Seigaku? –dijo mientras Takeshi llegaba y recuperaba el aliento

-Ha!! Es que… quería q me acompañaras al parque para hablar contigo-dijo Momoshiro algo nervioso, sonrojado y con su mirada fija en Ann

-Bueno, entonces vamos- dijo algo confundida por el sonrojo de Momo

Cuando llegaron al parque

-Y bien q es lo q me querías decir?-le pregunto Tashibana mientras miraba a su acompañante -te has comportando muy extraño todo el camino

-Bueno es q yo… -empezó algo apenado y sonrojado- quería saber…- aun mas apenado -te quería preguntar… - mas apenado y sonrojado si es posible, ¡faltaba poco para que pareciera su rostro pareciera un tomate! -¡¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia!?- le dijo finalmente casi gritando dejando muy sorprendida a Ann.

Ella se queda en silencio por la sorpresa de la proposición del titular de Seigaku y al ver esto Momo dice- por tu silencio creo saber cual es tu respuesta- mientras se da media vuelta muy deprimido, empiezaba a caminar cuando Ann lo detuvo tomando su brazo, regresandole el sonrojo a Momo –no me malinterpretes, solo me tomo por sorpresa tu pregunta pero… - poniéndose algo sonroja como el chico -si quiero ser tu novia- dicho esto Takeshi se da media vuelta para abrazar a Tashibana.

Al día siguiente, Momo y Ann tuvieron su primera cita como novios, decidieron ir al parque de diversiones dúrante en el camino vieron de lejos a Ryoma quien iba mas adelantado

-Oye!! Echizen– grito Takeshi al ver caminando al príncipe

-Hmm hola Momo-sempai- dijo Ryoma al ver a su sempai –hmm ¿que estas haciendo?

-Bueno es que… -dice algo rojo y en ese momento se acerca Ann porque Momoshiro la había dejado atrás al ir con Echizen

-Hola Echizen- lo saludo mientras tomaba la mano de su, ahora, novio

-He! Hola Tashibana- saludo el novato algo sorprendido al ver que tomo la mano de Momo

-Es que… tenemos una cita- aclara el titular más rojo de lo que ya estaba y con una mano en la nuca

-Bueno nos vamos por que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde-dijo Ann alejándose junto con su novio

-Nos vemos- se despidieron antes de alejándose

-Nos vemos- también se despidió aunque algo confundido -como es posible de que el tenga una cita con Ann?, teniendo como novia a Ryusaki?- se pregunto a si mismo -pero ese es su asunto, el sabe lo que hace- dijo algo molesto y confundido mientras se dirigía a las canchas callejeras ya que se encontraría con los demás novatos.

Después de entrenar con los novatos Ryoma se quedo pensando de lo que había visto con su sempai en esa mañana y el día anterior hasta que lo sacan de sus pensamientos el chico de una sola ceja.

-Oye!! Escuchaste lo que dije?- dijo el chico al ver de que el príncipe no le hacia caso

-No – dijo de lo más normal

-En que piensas has estado muy distraído desde que llegaste- dijo Horio viendo a Echizen tomando su Ponta- viste algo interesante mientras venias y por eso estas así

-Hmm… -dijo mientras se acordaba que cuando venia se encontró con Ann y Momo- algo parecido

-¡¿Y que viste?!- preguntaron los tres novatos

-Me encontré con Momo y Tachibana en una cita o algo así- les contesto sin darle mucho importancia

-¡!Que!! ¿¡Nuestro sempai tenía una cita con Ann!?, ¡¿la hermana del capitán del Fudomine!?- preguntaron los tres muy sorprendidos

Si- les contesto sin ver porque le daban tanta importancia

-Esto lo tiene que saber los demás- dijeron los tres mientras agarraba sus cosas y salían corriendo - nos vemos mañana

-Mada mada dane- dijo mientras miraba como los chicos corrían antes de irse a su casa

Continuara…


	3. Antes del Apocalipsis

Capitulo 3: Antes del Apocalipsis

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos mormuraban algo, en especial cuando veían a Momo, principalmente.

-Oye Echizen! Es mi imaginación o todos nos están mirando?- comento Momoshiro viendo como las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Mmm- le constesto sin darle importancia

-Oye Momo ya me entere muchas felicidades- dijo un chico

-¿Que quiso decir?- dijo momo muy confundido

Y así paso con casi toda la escuela los chicos lo felicitaban y no sabía por que y entonces vieron que se acercaba los sempais y los novatos

-¡Nya, Momo muchas felicidades!-dijo Eiji abrazándolo más alegre de lo normal, si es posible.

-Esto me servirá de mucho en mis datos-dijo Inu mientras anotaba en su libreta y le salía un brillo de sus gafas

-¿De que me están hablando todos?-pregunto Momo muy confundido

En ese momento llegan Tomoka y Sakuno que no sabían nada

-Oigan ustedes ¿de que es lo toda la escuela habla?-pregunto Tomoka algo confundida de no saber nada y a la vez enojada por lo mismo por no enterarse

-No se enteraron de que Momo-senpai anda con Ann la hermana de Tachibana?- le pregunto Horio

-¿Qué?-dijo Tomoka y Sakuno

-¿Pero como se enteraron?- pregunto el ojivioleta nervioso y sonrojado-el único que lo sabía era… -recordó mientras veía a Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos-así que fuiste tu?- esto último mientras le revolvía el cabello al príncipe

-Yo no dije nada-dijo casi sin respirar a causa de que momo lo estaba ahorcando

-Recuerda bien que tu ayer nos dijiste que lo viste con su cita con Ann-dijo Horio empeorando las cosas, este se ve mejor calladito

-Bueno pero de todos modos muchas felicidades Momo-sempai-dijo Tomoka muy contenta – y tú Sakuno no lo vas a felicitar-viendo a su amiga que estaba muy callada

-Muchas felicidades-dijo Sakuno algo deprimida cosa que notaron Momoshiro y Echizen

El príncipe pensó que estaba así porque Momoshiro la había engañado, eso creyó al ver su triste mirada que les dirigía y eso lo dejo confundido.

Pero lo que no sabía el novato es que la chica se preguntaba si alguna vez podría estar así con él, pero conociéndolo era algo casi imposible.

Mientras Takeshi se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón de la tristeza, preguntándose si algún día su amigo se daría de los sentimientos de la chica.

Ya después de un rato de felicitaciones decidieron que iban a festejar el noviazgo de Momo y Ann hiendo a un lugar después de clases y para ese momento Eiji ya había hecho que Momo le dijera a Ann que fuera después de clases a Seigaku

Cuando terminaron las clases

-¿Y bien a donde vamos a celebra?- pregunto Eiji emocionado

-Que les parece que si la pareja lo decide- sugirió Oishi mirando a Momo y Ann

-Bueno que les parece en el restaurante de lo padres de Taka-san -les el ojivioleta respondió a su sempai

-Entonces vamos al restaurante Taka-san –dijo Inu mientras anotaba en su libreta

Después de eso todos se dirigían a la salida y entonces se encontraron con un chico muy familiar para algunos.

-Hola chibi-suke! A donde vas?-dijo mientras abrazaba al príncipe

-Suéltame-pidió Ryoma algo enojado e intentando soltarse de ese abrazo

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto Oishi

-Soy Ryoga Echizen-dijo mientras soltaba al príncipe

-Es verdad! tu eres el hermano de Ryoma!-dijo Momoshiro mientras abrazaba a Echizen –nos conocimos en el crucero

-Si soy yo y por lo que veo chibi-suke no habla de mi verdad?-dijo quitándole la gorra y revolviéndole el cabello

-Porque debería hablar de ti?-dijo enojado y quitándole su gorra

-Ryoma-sama! Así que tenías un hermano tan guapo-dijo Tomoka gritándole y se agarro del brazo de Ryoga, este preguntándose de ¿donde salio esta loca?

Mientras todos los presente tenían una ricita algo fingida y con una gotita estilo anime excepto Ryoma que tenia una cara de "otra vez".

-Y tu quien eres?-le pregunto con algo de miedo de preguntar

-Yo soy Tomoka!, presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma y a partir de ahora también de Ryoga!-dijo algo engreída

-OH! Así que chibi-suke tiene un club de fans- dijo burlándose de su hermano, olvidándose por el momento de la chica de coletas quien seguía hablándole, entiéndase gritándole

Después de eso todos se presentaron excepto Sakuno que aun seguía metida en su pensamiento y al ver esto Tomoka la presento pensando que le daba algo de pena

-Ah! Y ella es Sakuno-dijo haciéndola sacar de sus pensamientos

-Mucho gusto-dijo Sakuno algo apenada mientras así una leve reverencia

-Igualmente-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa-eres muy linda, principalmente tu cabello-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo e hizo que Sakuno se pusiera roja al no más poder

Después de que todos miraron esa escena se dieron cuenta de que Ryoma ya no estaba ahí sino esta más adelante

-Oye Ryoma espéranos-grito Momo

Después todos salieron corriendo tras de el mientras Ryoga se quedaba un poco mas atrás que los demás

-Con que es eso-pensó Ryoga mientras los alcanzaba

Después de celebrar todos continuo normal y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses hasta que llego un día en especial en el que comenzara la tragedia

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

****

hola bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capi de mi primer fic espero que les guste y cualquier comentario o sugerencia agamela saber para poder mejorarlo lo mas posible bueno nos vemos en en el siguinete capi y espero que les guste


	4. ¿Por qué?

Capi 4

Capitulo 4 ¿Por qué?

Después de clases todos los chicos hacen planes para en la tarde y los titulares de seigaku no son la excepción.

-Oye Ryoma vamos a comer una hamburguesas- dijo Momoshiro muy alegre

-Claro pero los sempais pagan- dijo príncipe muy sonriente- pero primero voy a ver a Ryusaki-sensei me quiere decir algo

-Bueno pero no te tardes o me ire sin ti-dijo burlándose y cuando vio a Ryoma se alejaba le grito- te espero en la entrada

Cuando Momo se dirigía hacia la entrada a esperar a Ryoma vio a Sakuno y aprovecho para pedirle un favor

-Oye Sakuno-grito Takeshi para que no se fuera

-Que pasa Momo-sempai? – pregunto viendo como se acercaba

-Bueno es que quiero pedirte un favor-dijo algo nervioso

-¿Que favor?- pregunto algo confundida

Bueno es que faltan cinco días para el cumpleaños de Ann y no se que regarle –dijo algo sonrojado- y además quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa- agrego mas sonrojado- y quería saber si me puedes ayudar-termino mientras veía a una muy pensativa a Sakuno – entonces me vas a ayudar

-Claro -dijo muy sonriente

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana para comenzar con los preparativos – dijo muy alegre

-Claro –mientras se despedía mientras se alejaba para ir a su casa

-Ah! Por cierto no le vallas a decir nada a nadie sobres esto-le grito pero no se dio cuenta de que Ryoma observaba esa conversación

-Claro no te preocupes confía en mi-dijo mientras se despedía

-Bueno nos vemos mañana a las diez en el parque-dijo mientras también se despedía

Después de eso en príncipe dejo pasar un momento para que Momo no se diera cuenta de que había escuchado esa parte de la conversación

-Oye Momo nos vamos-dijo mientras se acercaba como si nada

-Apúrate! Ya tengo hambre- lo regaño para que se apurara

-Ya voy-dijo con su actitud de siempre

Luego de comer

-Nos vemos – dijo Ryoma mientras se despedía- ¿vas a ir mañana a las canchas callejeras?- pregunto para ver que decía

-No, voy a ir con Ann a hacer unas compras-contesto extrañado por la pregunta de Ryoma

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Echizen

-Chibi-suke levántate- dijo mientras intentaba despertar a su hermano y vio que no le hacia caso así que le quiso jugar una pequeña broma- kurupin se fue de la casa- al decir esto vio como Ryoma se levantaba rápidamente

Kurupin!- dijo Ryoma muy preocupado

-Cálmate! Solo era una broma para ver si así te levantabas-dijo mientras se reía al ver la cara de su hermano- hubieras visto tu cara- mientras se reía mas fuerte- Espera – dijo para que Ryoma no se fuera a dormir otra vez

-¿Que quieres?- dijo molesto por haberlo despertado

-Es que quiero que me lleves a conocer la ciudad- dijo si no hubiera salido antes- y como casi no conozco a nadie- dijo molesto por esto

-Dile al viejo- mientras se volvía a dormir

-No quiere- dijo como Eiji- y me dijo que te viniera a despertar y que te dijera a ti- decía mientras su hermano lo veía con una cara de pocos amigos – anda no seas malo-decía para fastidiar a su hermano- vamos chibi-suke- empezó a decir cada cinco minutos

-Ya- dijo porque ya lo había hartado su hermano

En el parque

-Gracias Sakuno por ayudarme- dijo Momo muy emocionado

-No hay de que- dijo sonriente – y que es lo le planeabas regalarle a Ann

-Todavía no lo se –dijo apenado y con su mano en la cabeza

-Bueno podemos ir a una joyería- dijo algo sonriente.

-Y bien chibi-suke a donde vamos a ir- dijo Ryoga algo aburrido

-No lo se – dijo Ryoma enojado

-Bueno entonces vamos comer- dijo muy sonriente y empezaron a caminar- oye Ryoma ¿a donde podemos ir a comer?

Después de un rato en una cafetería

-Momo-sempai ya decidiste que le vas a regalar a Ann- dijo sonriente y algo tímida

-No todavía no ya hemos idos a varias tiendas y todavía no se que sea el mejor regalo-dijo confundido y sonrojado

En ese momento van pasando Ryoma y Ryoga enfrente de la cafetería

Chibi-suke ese no es tu senpai –le dijo a Ryoma mientras lo señalaba- y esta con la linda chica de trenzas, pero no sale con la pelirroja mmm talvez terminaron y ya te perdiste tu oportunidad- continuo con una sonrisa burlona por que sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de su hermano: mirada fija en sus amigos y un seño muy, pero muy fruncido, aunque el no se dio cuenta.

-Solo se encontraron de casualidad – dijo enojado pero después se quedo pensando que el le había dicho que iría de compras con Ann

-Si tú lo dices- dijo riéndose – vamos a entrar-dijo intentando no reírse tanto

-No ya no quiero nada- dijo molesto y empezó a alejarse

-Espera pero yo era quiere comer- dijo intentando alcanzarlo

-Si. pero yo el quien iba a pagar- dijo con cara de pocos amigos

Y se fueron a su casa pero Ryoma estaba molesto pero no sabia el porque

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-Hola o'chibi- dijo lanzándose al príncipe

-Mmm- dijo enojado

-Hola Ryoma- fijo Momo mientras lo molestaban

Después los demás llegaron

-Suelten a Echizen lo están ahorcando- dijo Oishi a ver como Eiji y Momo le hacían

-Gracias sempai- dijo Ryoma apenas pudiendo respirar

-Nya! chicos por que no vamos a comer hamburguesas después de clases- dijo muy animado Eiji

-Yo no puedo por que voy a ir con Ann – dijo Takeshi algo sonrojado

-Pero! Momo- dijo Eiji algo triste

-Eiji – dijo Oishi regañándole-el tiene todo el derecho de ir con Ann – dijo con una cara media picara

En ese momento tocan la campana

-Vamonos a llegaremos tarde- dejo Fuji

Y todas las clases transcurrieron normales y en la salida

-Nos vemos- dijo Momo despidiéndose de todos

-Adiós-dijeron todos

-Nya! Nos vamos- dijo Eiji muy alegre

-Alguien sabe porque Sakuno no pudo venir- dijo Fuji mirando a Ryoma

-Tuvo que hacer un encargo de su abuela- dijo Tomoka

-Que pena- dijo Oishi

-Oye que haces tu aquí? No deberías estar con Sakuno?- le grito Horio a Tomoka

-Me invitaron los sempais y además Sakuno me dijo que viniera que iba a ir sola-le grito Tomoka a Horio

-Nya! chicos no pelen- dijo Eiji intentándolos separa junto con Oishi

Cuando iban camino hacia las hamburguesas

-Oigan que no es Ann?- dijeron los tres novatos al mismo tiempo

-¿No debería estar con Momo?-dijo Tomoka

-Bueno tal vez le fue a comprar algo-dijo Oishi- mejor no los molestamos

Y siguieron caminando pero Ryoma se quedo en sus pensamientos

De verdad Momo estaría con Ann? Estaría con Sakuno? Por que Sakuno no dejo q Tomoka fuera con ella por el encargo de su abuela? Siempre están juntas, o no? Y si estuviera con Sakuno? pero al fin y acabo era problema de Momo, a el no debería de importar lo que hagan él y Sakuno pero porque les importa tanto ¡¡por qué??

**Continuara…**


	5. Ryoma kun

De verdad Momo estaría con Ann? Estaría con Sakuno? Por que Sakuno no dejo q Tomoka fuera con ella por el encargo de su abuela? Siempre están juntas, o no? Y si estuviera con Sakuno? pero al fin y acabo era problema de Momo, a el no debería de importar lo que hagan él y Sakuno pero porque les importa tanto ¡¡¿¿por qué??!!

Capitulo 5 Ryoma-kun

Al día siguiente

En la escuela todo paresia normal, el entrenamiento matutino, las clases, todo, pero había una persona que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos sobre su amigo y de cierta chica de trenzas, pero no entendía el porque y así paso su día hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Todos los chicos habían salido para comer y comprar en la cafetería, excepto tres personas.

Vamos Sakuno- dijo Tomoka apresurando a su amiga

Adelántate tú, todavía tengo que guardar unas cosas-dijo Sakuno

Bueno te aparto lugar- dijo mientras salía del salón

Mientras tanto, él seguía metido en sus pensamientos sobre lo de Ann, Momo, Sakuno, le tenía que preguntar de esto a ella, estaba buscando el momento adecuado y lo tuvo cuando Tomoka se fue del salón y cuando por fin iba a hablarle, Momo se apareció

Ryu…- empezó, pero fue interrupido por alguien inesperado

Sakuno-chan! – la llamo Momo

Hola! Momo-sempai- le saludo

Estas ocupada?- le pregunto su sempai momo

No, quieres algo? -pregunto aunque ya tenia mas o menos idea de lo que era

Bueno lo que pasa es que te quiero preguntar sobre lo de… - no pudo terminar ya que alguien le había pegado en el hombro y ese alguien era Ryoma

Ryoma estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación que tenían, pero ya no quiso seguir escuchando, salio del salón molesto pegándole a Momo por el hombro y llevándose a Sakuno, pero esto lo hizo inconcientemente, y se fue directo hacia la azotea

El la azotea

Sakuno estaba confundida, hace un momento estaba hablando con Momo y al poco rato estaba el la azotea ¡¡con Ryoma!! quien la había tomado de la mano y la había llevado hasta ahí, no dijo nada ya que le había gustado que Ryoma le tomara de la mano y por el otro lado estaba de que, al parecer, Ryoma estaba molesto pero después de un rato el silencio se le hizo incomodo y entonces se decidió a hablar

Etto… Ryoma-kun – dijo nerviosa ya que no sabía decir exactamente

Ryoma estaba metido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba molesto y no sabia exactamente la razón, ni siquiera sabia como llego ahí, pero después de empujar a Momo sintió un calido calor en su mano y no sabia cual era la razón pero le gusto eso, por extraño que pareciera, pero este desapareció al llegar a la azotea, pero no le tomo mucha atención y siguió en sus pensamientos, luego de un rato supo la razón de su furia, la sola idea de que Takeshi y Sakuno tuvieran algo, que no fuera una simple amistad, le molestaba, pero antes de poder concluir algo mas fue la voz de la chica que era dueña de sus pensamientos, el pensaba que estaba solo que no había nadie mas excepto él, al parecer se equivoco intento voltear para verla pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo ya que sentía un extraño calor en sus mejillas, ¡acaso estaba sonrojado! Con solo este pensamiento hacia que este aumentara, últimamente ha estado actuando extraño, pero esto ya no tenia sentido, era el colmo.

Pero no podía permitir que ella lo notara, así que hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarse y voltearse hacia ella, pero en sus cálculos tenían en problema, ¡no podía girar!, además ¿que le diría cuando lo hiciera?, ¿que explicación le daría por llevarla ahí? Cuando escucho su voz.

-Etto… Ryoma-kun… creo que… mejor me voy- le dijo la chica antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla sintió la mano de Ryoma deteniéndola, haciéndola sonrojarse

-No!- le pidió, pero el podré chico no sabia la razón de sus actos y su confusión aumento al sentir el mismo calido calor de hace unos momentos

-Ryo…Ryoma-kun… yo…- empezó hablar Sakuno, se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que pasaba y lo que quería era irse de ahí, pero lo que le dijo Ryoma le hizo cambiar de opinión

-¿Estas ocupada hoy?- le pregunto, aun sin saber la razón (soy yo o este niño no tiene ni la menor idea de nada)

-Eh? Si, digo no!, digo porque?- le contesto bastante confundida

-Pues… veras…- estoy tartamudeando!- se dijo Ryoma al ver que no decía nada coherente- estas libre si o no?- le contestó evadiendo su pregunta

-Porque?- insistió otra vez, realmente sentía curiosidad por su insistencia

-Pues… -¿Qué le digo?- se dijo -para entrenar – es que no se me ocurre otra cosa??

-Nany- no podía hablar enserio

-El domingo estoy ocupado y no puedo ayudarte otro día- siguió su mentira, no muy convencido

-Haa- si habla enserio, creo que me ilusione en vano

-Pero… estas libre si o no?

-Debo que ayudar a Momo-sempai- pensó Sakuno- pero no puedo decírselo, le prometí que le guardaría el secreto- le tengo que hacerle un favor a mi abuela- le mintió, era la primera vez que mentía en su corta vida!

-Te acompaño

-No! Mi abuela quiere que lo haga sola es… algo personal

-Entonces te esperare

-Ryoma-kun…

Todo esto parecía un hermoso sueño, el cual ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, pero…

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos se sorprendieran y al notar que seguían tomados de las manos se soltaran, al notar este pequeño detalle, pero muuy significativo, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, aunque Ryoma mas leve, al girarse a ver quien provoco ese sonido y terminara con la atmósfera que se había formado, vieron a Tomoka

-Sakuno-chan- dijo su amiga mientras toma su mano y se la llevaba

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

-¡¡¡Estabas con Ryoma!!!- grito la chica de las coletas al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido -¡¡y estaban tomados de la mano!! Perdóname Sakuno no quería interrumpir

-No importa Tomoka, no creo que haya sido tan importante- dijo Sakuno para tranquilizar a su amiga

-¡¡¡Como que no!!! ¡¡¡si estabas con Ryoma!!!- dijo antes de seguir recriminándose de haber llegado en ese momento, si no hubiera estado tan molesta tal vez hubiera reaccionado a tiempo

-Ryoma-kun…

El resto del día continuó sin nada fuera de lo común, hasta que llego la tarde, pasaría algo que causaría demasiada confusión

**Continuara…**

* * *

hola perdon por no poder publicar antes el capi pero tuve un shock y no se me ocurria como continuar pero aqui esta bueno esper que les guste espero sus comentarios


	6. Engaño

Capitulo 6 Engaño

El resto del día continuó sin nada fuera de lo común, hasta que llego la tarde, pasaría algo que causaría demasiada confusión

Puesto que dos personas se reunieron para seguir planeando una fiesta que nadie sabía

En la casa de Ryoma

Soy un tonto ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando le agarre la mano? Pero… ¿por que se sonrojo? No se supone que anda con Momo y a mi que me interesa lo que pase con ella- pensó Ryoma mientras se tiraba a su cama

-Oye ¡ chibi-suke en q tanto piensas? No será que piensas en la castaña- dijo Ryoga picadamente

-No digas tonterías- le dijo mientras le arrojaba la almohada- pero creo que tiene razón últimamente pienso mucho en ella- se dijo en sus pensamientos

Chibi-suke q te parase si vamos a comer algo- dijo Ryoma intentando de que Ryoma no se durmiera

No- dijo intentando dormir, usando sus brazos como almohada

Vamos- le dijo Ryoga mientras lo levantaba de su cama a Ryoma

Después cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta es que ya estaban caminando hacia el centro y en eso vieron a Ann

Chibi-suke no ella de tu amigo Momo se llama Ann no es así- dijo Ryoga mientras señalaba a la pelirroja

-Si es ella… pero Momo dijo que iban a tener una cita hoy – dijo Ryoma mientras fruncía inconscientemente el seño

-Bueno tal vez sea más tarde- comento mientras se acercaban a la chica -Hola Ann- saludo Ryoga con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se volviera hacia los hermanos

-Hola

-Y Momo?- pregunto Ryoma sin saludar antes, no tiene remedio, pensaron ambos por el trato del menor

-Bueno me dijo que iría a comer con el resto equipo, no lo sabias? –contento Ann, extrañándose que el príncipe no lo supiera

-No, me dijo que saldría contigo- contesto secamente

-Tal vez te hayas equivocado-dijo Ann aunque no estaba tan segura

Ryoga al ver como se estaba poniendo la situación.

-Bueno no importa lo que haya pasado mejor vamos a comer tengo hambre ¡yo invito!- dijo, aunque luego se arrepintió de invitarlos, pero era mejor no quería que ellos se metieran en problemas, por raro que sonara

Cuando llegaron al tienda de comida rápida

-Sakuno, ¿estas segura que nadie lo sabe?

-Momo, te lo juro, nadie lo sabe

-¿Qué es lo que nadie se tiene que enterar, Momo?- pregunto Ann furiosa

-¿¡Ann!? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Momo nervioso

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿qué es lo que TÚ haces aquí?

-Espera, te lo puedo explicar

-No tienes que hacerlo Momo, con lo que escuchamos confirmas lo mis sospechas, tu sales con las dos- dijo Ryoma muy furioso y con el ceño bastante fruncido hasta casi juntarse las cejas

-Chibi-suke!!- grito Ryoga ante la declaración de su hermano esto se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo

-¡Así que me has estado engañando con Sakuno!- le grito antes de darle una fuerza cachetada, mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban unas lagrimas. Momo no pudo reaccionar ante esto –y yo pensaba que eras mi amiga- le reprocho mientras le tiraba una vaso de agua en la cara, antes de salir corriendo del local.

-¡Espera! Es un mal entendido ¡te lo puedo explicar!- grito Momo, pudo reacciona al verla salir corriendo y como empezaban a salir unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-No tienes nada que explicar- dijo Ryoma mientras le dio un buen golpe

-¡Ryoma!- lo llamo mientras salía detrás de su hermano, cuando lo alcanzo -¿Por qué dijiste eso?¿sabes los problemas que causastes?

-Si, pero es la verdad, estaba engañando a Ann saliendo con Sakuno cuando… no importa

-Pero solo puede ser un error

-Entonces explícame porque ninguno de los dos ha querido pasar la tarde conmigo- al no haber una contestación por parte de su hermano se fue, no sabía donde pero necesitaba estar solo para calmar la furia que tenia en su pecho

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

hola bueno aqui les dejo por fin es sexto capi espero que les guste perdon por la tardansa pero con los examenes y la escuela no me dio tiempo de publicarlo antes bueno espero que les guste bueno espero su sugerencias y comentarios


	7. La Pelea

Capitulo 7 La Pelea

Al día siguiente

Se veía por el parque una pareja k estaban discutiendo

¡Ann! Por favor escúchame – gritaba Momo mientras la agarraba del brazo

¡Suéltame! No quiero escuchar nada k venga de ti – decía Ann mientras se soltaba y empezaba a caminar

¡Espera! ¡Ann! No es lo que parece es solo una Confusión – decía Momo mientras la intentaba alcanzarla

NO! Yo se lo que vi ¡TU ME ENGAÑASTE!- le gritaba Ann mientras se volteaba para verlo- y para empeorar las cosas con mi amiga o eso yo creía- le decía mientras una lagrima empezaba a salir y agachaba su mirada

No Ann – decía mientras le alzaba la cabeza – Sakuno no tiene nada que ver

CLARO AHORA LA VAZ A DEFENDER – le gritaba Ann mientras empezaba a caminar

No la voy a defender es que ella es solo una victima mas – le decía mientras le agarraba el brazo para que no se fuera

A Claro Ahora Ella Es La Victima- decía mientras se quitaba del agarre de Momo y se da media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

Escucha ella solo me estaba ayudando a… - le intento decir pero Ann lo interrumpió

Ann al escuchar esto se enoja y se de media vuelta y le dice – Ayudando a Engañarme NO ES ASI

Ann escúchame- le dijo y la sujeto de los hombros- ella solo me estaba a organizando una fiesta sorpresa para ti por tu cumpleaños Entiéndelo

Si claro organizando una fiesta sorpresa y dada la casualidad que solo ella era la única que sabia de la organización de dicha fiesta- decía Ann con sarcasmo

Bueno ella es nuestra amiga es la única en la que podía confiar sin que tu te enteras de la fiesta- decía Momo

Amiga si claro, eso no es lo que yo tenía entendido- decía Ann con sarcasmo y enojada

De que esta hablando?- decía confundido mientras la agarraba de los hombros - Ella es solo una amiga

Si claro, no fue lo mismo que me dijo Echizen - decía mientras se soltaba- el me dijo que no era la primera vez que te veía con ELLA y siempre que te veía, te veías muy feliz o ¿me lo vas a negar?– decía con sarcasmo

Que no te das cuenta de que Ryoma esta celoso, se pone así con cualquier chico que esta con Sakuno- dijo Momo

Si pero tu no eres cualquier chico, eres su amigo, no debería estar celoso de ti, amenos de que le des una razón- decía Ann

Que no te das cuenta que ese cabezota ni cuenta se a dar de que esta celoso, el es así- decía Momo

¡Ya basta! A mi no me interesa la vida de Echizen, ahora si me puedes explicar por que estabas tan contento con ella

Si estaba tan contento era por que siempre estaba hablando de ti

Por favor me vas a decir que mientras estabas con Ella hablabas de mi por favor no me hagas reír- decía Ann mas enojado y con sarcasmo

Ann entiéndeme no es lo que parece es solo una tonta CONFUSION – le decía mientras le agarraba los hombros pero ahora con un poco mas de fuerza para que no se fuera

Por fav… - no pudo terminar por que Momo ya la estaba besando, pero Ann se estaba resistiendo y cuando por fin se pudo soltar le dio un acachetada- no se te ocurra volverme a besar y mucho menos a dirigirme la palabra ¡Entiendes! ¡NUNCA!- decía Ann mientras se daba media vuelta para salir corriendo, cuando ya estaba bastante lejos empezó a llorar y siguió sin un camino fijo solo quería correr, quería estar sola mientras que Momo se sentía como un tonto y ya sabia quien era el único culpable y ese era Echizen y esto no se iba a quedar así y el se las iba a pagar

Al día siguiente en Seigaku

Ryoma se encontraba con una ponta mirando el partido entre Kawamura y Fuji, pero estaba mas metido en sus pensamientos que mirando el partido, estaba recordando lo que había pasado ayer, recordaba como descubrió SU Sakuno lo halla engañado así, pero… en que estaba pensando desde cuando es SU Sakuno de seguro le había afectado estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, cuando, de pronto sintió un golpe en la mejilla, al voltear se encontró con Momo quien fue el que le había golpeado

Momo al llegar a las canchas lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Echizen con la mirada, cuando llegaron Horio, Kashiro y Katsuo le estaba diciendo que si le enseñaba uno de sus técnicas o algo así no les estaba prestando mucha atención, fue en ese momento que lo vio, vio a Echizen tan tranquilo que sintió una gran ira, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de destrozar su relación?, no se lo iba perdonar así que no aguanto mas, camino hacía el y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo, pensaba darle una buena golpiza por lo que hizo, cuando sintió un golpe, Ryoma ya se había levantado.

-¡Nya! Momo, O'chibi ¿que les ocurre?- pregunto Eiji interponiéndose entre ambos intentando separarlos

Momo logra quitar a su sempai de en medio, intento darle otro golpe a su ex-amigo, pero Kawamura lo detiene, Ryoma iba a intentar pegarle otra vez, pero Fuji también lo detiene

-¿Que es lo que les pasa a los dos? – pregunto Oishi quien también detenía a Momo

-Nya! Cálmense- decía Eiji que detenía a Ryoma

-Me la vas a pagar Echizen – dijo Momo muy enojado – de esta no te salvas

-Pero si te lo mereces o ¿me equivoco?- dijo Ryoma con un tono de superioridad

-Claro que te equivocas – aclaro Momo intentando soltarse – como se te ocurrió decir tremenda idiotez

-¿Cual idiotez? es la verd…- decía Ryoma mientras forsegaba pero alguien lo interrumpió

-¡Echizen, Momoshiro!- dijo Tezuka mientras se acercaba a los dos – no acepto esta comportamiento los dos 100 vueltas a las canchas- ordeno

Los demás los soltaron para que los menores cumplieran con la orden de su capitán pero, paso todo lo contrario, ambos se fueron de ahí en direcciones opuestas, esto sorprendió a todos, esperaban lo que Tezuka les dijera pero el no hizo nada solo se fue y no parecía nada contento, todos pensaron que luego se arrepentirían de no obedecerlo pero luego pensarían eso.

-¡Nya! ¿Qué creen que les haya pasado? Nunca habían pelado tan feo- comento el neko muy angustiado por sus amigos

-Hay un 80 % de probabilidad de que todo este problema lo haya causado Echizen y un 90 % de que la razón sea Sakuno- comento Inui mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Estas seguro de eso Inui- dijo Oishi preocupado mirando hacia donde iba Momoshiro

-Claro mis datos nunca se equivocan- decía Inui mientras le brillaban las gafas

-Nya! Aun así no se deberían de pelear- decía Eiji preocupado mientras miraba hacia donde se iba Ryoma

-Vamos a averiguar que es lo que paso Oishi- sugirió Eiji mientras miraba a Oishi

-Bien – dijo Oishi antes de que los dos salieran detrás de ellos, Oishi iba a hablar con Momo y Eiji iba a hablar con Ryoma

-Esto se pondrá interesante- decía Fuji mientras veía como los dos chicos iban a buscar a Momo y Ryoma

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

hola perdon pro la tardansa pero es que me quede sin inspiracion por un momento pero ya vino a mi la inspiracion bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capi espero k les guste bueno nos vemos y acepto comentarios y sugerencias bueno espero k les guste


	8. Los grupos

**Los grupos**

En el capitulo anterior

_-Esto se pondrá interesante- decía Fuji mientras veía como los dos chicos iban a buscar a Momo y Ryoma _

Con Ryoma

Ryoma se fue caminando muy molesto, seguido de Eiji

-Ochibi! Espérame!- le gritaba Eiji para que al menos lo esperara, pero Ryoma no hacia caso, estaba tan molesto- Ochibi!!!

-Déjame solo Eiji- le decía mientras empezaba a detenerse

-Nya! Ochibi – le gritaba

-Que me dejes solo Eiji !- le grito

-Pero que es lo que paso antes, nya no entiendo nada- le dijo un Eiji muy confundido

-Nada

-Como que nada! Eso no era nada! Nya!

-Bueno…

-Que! Dime- le pidio mientras lo sacudia, esta desesperado

-Es que momo me recrimina por que le arruine su plan- le contesto, pero antes de pudiera hablar, se tuvo que soltar del agarre de su sempai

-Plan? De que plan hablas- le pregunto un Eiji aun mas confundido y que lo rodeaban varias interrogantes rojas a su alrededor

-Es que momo estaba saliendo con Sakuno y con Ann al mismo tiempo

-Que!! Momo hizo que!!!!- le grito casi en el oído por el asombro

-No grites Eiji

-Lo siento… pero como es eso de que Momo andaba con las dos? el no pudo hacer algo así Nya!

-Bueno… un día vi a Momo con Sakuno en la cafetería y…- y no pudo terminar ya que Eiji lo interrumpió

-¿Y eso que tiene algo de malo?- le pregunto inocentemente –o es que… ¡¿Ochibi estas celoso!?- pregunto ahora asombrado de su pequeño descubrimiento mientras lo señalaba con su dedo indice

-Claro que no

-Mmm- dijo no muy convencido –¿pero aun así no entiendo que tiene de malo?

-Es que no fue una sola vez, sino que varias y Ann no sabía nada de esto

-Si es algo sospechoso pero…

-Además ayer... cuando fue con Ryoga a la cafeteria, me encontre a Ann y a la vez nos encontramos con Momo y Sakuno, y Momo le que esto no nadie tenia que saber

-Ohh…- tras un corto silencio incomodo siguió hablando –Ochibi… ¡¡tienes la razon, nunca pense que Momo fuera capaz de algo así!! Es terrible

-Ni yo…- dijo en un susurro el principe

Mientras tanto con Momoshiro

-Momo que es lo que paso?- le pregunto un preocupado Oishi

-Por culpa de Echizen Ann termino conmigo

-¿¡Qué?! Pero por que no te entiendo

-Hizo que Ann creyera que la estaba engañando con Sakuno, puedes creerlo con la pequeña Sakuno!!

-¿Pero como paso esto?

-No estoy seguro, hasta ayer todo era perfecto, hasta que Echizen, su hermano, Ann llegaron a la cafeteria, y me echaron en cara que la estaba engañando con Sakuno, no entiendo nada, como pueden pensar eso, Sakuno es la persona mas confiable que puedas conocer, además ese no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos

-Tranquilízate, tal vez esto tenga una explicación

-Además de los celos de Echizen, no creo que haya otra explicación, intente hablar con Ann pero no me quiere escuchar

-Ya veremos como arreglamos esto- le dijo mientras ponía su mano el hombro de Momo en señal de apoyo- voy hablar con Eiji tal vez el me pueda explicar mejor los motivos de Echizen

Mientras tanto

-Nya iré hablar con Oishi sobre esto, aun no lo creo

Al poco rato se reunió la pareja de Oro donde se encontraba el resto del equipo,

-Nya, Oishi. Momo ha hecho algo terrible

-De que hablas Eiji?

-De la traición de Momo, es terrible

-Momo no ha hecho nada malo

-¡Nada malo! Claro lo que hizo es horrible

-Eiji eso no es verdad

-Claro que si Momo engaño a Ann

-Claro que no

-Me lo acaba de explicar Ochibi

-Pero Momo es inocente

-¡No! ¡es un traidor, y yo apoyare a Ochibi!- dijo antes de irse hacia donde se encontraba el chico

-Eiji… -susurro antes de dar un leve suspiro y regresar al lado de Momo

-Eto… ¿que es lo que acaba de ocurrir?- pregunto nervioso Kawamura

-No lo se pero esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante

-Tu también lo crees Fuji?- agrego Inui mientras apuntaba en su libreta

-No creo que debamos dejarlos así

-Es verdad, será un problema si la pareja de Oro esta separada

-Bien Kawamura, Kaido vayan a ver que es lo que sucede- les pidió Inui

-Shhh- dije la serpiente dirigiendo hacia donde se encontraban el príncipe y el neko

-Espera, ve con Momo

-Shhh porque?

-Porque eres su rival y quien lo conoce mejor que tu?

-Shhh- viendo que sus sempais no lo dejarían ir con Ryoma y el neko

Con Momo

Estaba Oishi diciéndole lo que había pasa con Eiji

-Momo, Eiji me dijo que tu traicionaste a Ryoma

-Pero no se de que traición hable

-Shhh pues deberías que saberlo- dijo un desinteresado Kaido que acaba de llegar

-¿Serpiente que haces aquí?- dijo Momo un poco confundido

-Arreglando tus tonterías baka shhh – dice Kaido

-A quien le dices baka, mamushi- dice enojado Momo

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear- dice Oishi quien se interpone entre los dos para que no pelearan

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Kaido esperando una respuesta

-Pues Echizen cree que engañe a Ann con Saku-chan- le contesto Momo

-Shhh

-¡Y Ann le creyo!, no se da cuenta que solo son celos de Echizen

-Es un despistado- pensaron todos

Mientras tanto con Ryoma

-Nya! Oishi no me quiso escuchar

-Chicos… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto tímidamente Taka-san

-Bueno…- intento decir Ryoma

-Es que Momo engaño a Ann con Sakuno!!!-dijo Eiji

-Que!!-dice un impresionada Kawamura -Pero como es eso posible Momo quiere mucho a Ann-

-Es que se veían a escondidas sin que Ann lo supiera NYA! y Ryoma y Ann los escuchanron decir que nadie se tenia que enterar de eso – se cruza de brazos y dice -Y eso suena muy sospechoso o tú que opinas Taka-san?

-Bueno si pero puede haber otra explicación

-No la hay- dijo Ryoma

-Pero de seguro entendieron mal las cosas-dijo kawamura

-¿Entonces explícame cual es la otra opción?- pregunto Ryoma

-Bueno… eto yo- intento buscar una solución pero Kawamura no la encontró

-Ya vez no la hay- dijo un molesto Ryoma

-Pero no entiendo a ti en que te afecta si momo engaña si o no a Ann?- pregunto Kawamura

-Bueno…- dice Ryoma

-Es que al Ochibi le gusta Sakunito nya!!!- dijo Eiji mientras lo único que decía Ryoma era Hmm y se cruzaba de brazos queriendo matar a Eiji con la mirada

-Entiendo… entonces te apoyare en lo que decidas

Al día siguiente en la practicas de tenis se veía como entrenaban las titulares pero lo mas raro en de que los titulares estaba divididos en tres equipos uno era el grupo de Ryoma que decían de que Momo era un traidor, el grupo de Momo que decía de que Ryoma era un tonto y Fuji, Inue y Tezuka que no participaban en esta discusión, por el momento

-Ya es hora de hacer algo no crees Fuji- dijo Inue

-Yo también lo he pensado- dijo Fuji mientras habría sus ojos

-Es verdad esto no ayuda nada al equipo-decía Tezuka quien apenas llegaba- ustedes deben investigar que es lo que le sucede a estos le encargo esto- les dice antes de marcharse otra vez

-Bueno lo mejor es de que yo me valla con Momoshiro- dice Inue mientas se acomodaba sus gafas y sostenía su libreta de notas

-Bien entonces yo me iré con Ryoma- dijo Fuji con su misteriosa sonrisa

**Continuara…**

Bueno aquí les dejo por fin el octavo capi de mi fic perdón por la tardanza es de que mi imaginación se decidió tomar unas vacaciones sin mi permiso pero regreso para terminar el capi puede de que me tarde un poco en subir el otro capi pero es de que estoy en exámenes T-T y no me de tiempo pero no se preocupen no lo he abandonado si es eso lo que pensaron bueno nos vemos y espero sus comentario o sugerencias son buenas para seguir escribiendo


	9. Hablando con Ryoga

Hablando con Ryoga

Al día siguiente en los entrenamientos matutinos Tezuka había ido a llamar a Inue y Fuji para ver si ya tenían resuelto el problema que ocasionaron Momo y Ryoma

-¿Y bien?- les pregunto Tezuka esperando una repuesta

-Lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es de Momo solo organizaba una fiesta sorpresa a Ann con la ayuda de Sakuno y Ryoma lo malinterpreto todo, pensando que engañaba a Ann, luego, ambos, los encontraron y escucharon algo comprometedor y por eso Ann termino con Momo, y es por eso de que los dos…- decia Inue mientras lo leía en su libreta, hasta que fue interrumpido por Ryoga que acababa de llegar

-Hola chicos, ¿no han visto a chibi-suke por aquí?, desde ayer ha estado muy extraño y no me dice que es lo que le pasa… y hace un momento me encontré a Momoshiro y le pregunte pero no me contesto y se fue muy en… - entonces vio que los sempais de su hermano sabían algo y lo iba a averiguar- algo paso verdad ¿Qué hizo esta vez Chibi-suke?

-Bueno veras hizo que Ann terminara con Momoshiro y dividió a Seigaku, nada más – dijo Fuji con su sonrisa

-¿¿Nada mas??- dijo Ryoga sorprendido -¿ Y te parece poco?- dijo ahora con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza – ¿y que paso?- pregunto y los titulares le explicaron lo que había pasado , o al menos lo que sabían, conociendo a los sempais de su hermano ya tenia algo planeado, pero al ver de que no había respuesta dijo- pero a alguien se le ocurrió preguntarle a la pequeña Sakuno su versión para saber que es lo que paso exactamente- al ver la expresión de los sempais de su hermano supo que no - no se preocupen yo también les ayudare quiero ver la expresión de chibi-suke al resolver todo este dilema y de que todo fue culpa de sus celos

Después de planear de quien iba a hablar con Sakuno cada quien se fue con su respectivo grupo y Ryoga fue a molestar un poco a su hermano, durante el recreo Ryoga aprovecho un momento en el que Tomoka la dejo solo un rato para poder hablar con ella

- Hola Sakuno- dijo Ryoga acercándose a ella

-Hola Ryoga ¿Qué hacer aquí? Vinieste a ver a Ryoma-kun

-Si y no -

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida

-Bueno en este momento quiero preguntarte algo claro si no te molesta

-Claro que no me molesta

-Bueno entonces vamos a algún lugar donde no nos molesten- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde no había nadie, pero se podía ver desde la azotea se podía ver

-Bueno entonces?- pregunto la chica

-Bueno veras quiero saber exactamente que es lo que paso hace dos días, en la cafetería

-Veras yo estaba ayudando a Momo-sempai a organizar una fiesta sorpresa para Ann por lo de su cumpleaños y me pidió ese favor a mi pero no quería que nadie se enterara porque se arruinaría su sorpresa pero ese después paso lo que tu ya sabes

-Entonces lo que escuchamos era que le prometías que nadie se enteraría sobre la fiesta

-Si

-¿Y los sonrojos?

-¿Cu… cuales sonrojos?

-Pues varias veces los habíamos visto y tú estabas sonrojadas

-Bueno…- le dijo sonrojada

-Aunque así te veías más bonita- le comento acercándose un poco a ella, sonrojando más a la chica

Mientras tanto Ryoma llegaba a su querida azotea, donde nadie lo podía molestar, aunque vio algo que no esperaba, a SU Sakuno y con el fastidioso de sus hermano, y esta la había hecho sonrojar además de que estaban juntos y muy solitos, en ese entonces decidió que tenia arreglar algunos asuntos con su "querido" hermano espera un momento, dijo SU Sakuno? Definitivamente algo le pasaba pero en este momento había algo más importante

Regresando con Ryoga

-Entonces lo sonrojos eran por el ¿verdad?-dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz con su dedo índice

-Eto – intento decir pero una riza no la dejo terminar

-Hahaha- se empezó a reír dejando confundida a Sakuno y se molesto un poco porque pensó de que se había reído de ella y al ver esto Ryoga le dijo de que no se quería reír de ella pero es que le pareció gracioso ver a Sakuno sonrojada nada más por recordar a su hermano

-Ya quiero ver la cara de chibi-suke cuando se entere-

-NO!! Por favor no le digas nada

-Como crees que le diré este será nuestro pequeño secreto –le dijo mientras le sonreía en forma de complicidad

-Hai – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento llego Ryoma y nada mas llego para escuchar de que Ryoga le decía que era su secreto mientras los dos sonreían entonces se enoja y decidió hacer acto de presencia e iba a averiguar que secreto tenia con SU Sakuno - Creo que he estado usando demasiado el Su, pero eso ahora no importa- pensó mas enojado el chico

En ese momento vio a Ryoma y lo vio que estaba enojado y pensó en saludarlo -Ah!! hola chibi-suke- dijo de los mas normal Ryoga

-¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto muy molesto aunque lo trataba de disimular

-Nada solo platicando- dijo poniendo una mano en su bolsa y con la otra tomo del hombro a Sakuno y le dijo- ¿verdad Sakuno?

-E…eto sii- dijo nerviosa porque Ryoma la miraba fijamente haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa en ese momento sonó la campana como si la estuviera salvándola de eso ojos gatunos y entonces decido despedirse de Ryoga- bue...bueno nos vemos después Ryoga- y se fue pasando al lado del ojos gatunos pero sin mirarlo a la cara porque sentía la mirada de este sobre ella

Mientras Sakuno se iba, Ryoma no quitaba la mirada de Sakuno incluso después de que se fue siguió mirando el lugar por donde se había indo hasta que Ryoga se acerco y se apoyo en el diciéndole

-Chibi-suke, has crecido- dijo en un tono de burla

-Mmm

-Aunque los celos no van contigo

-No estoy celoso- dijo en un tono enojado

-Como digas chibi-suke – dijo mientras se reía mientras lo decía

-Me voy- dijo pues para el ya no tenia sentido seguir ahí

Luego de que se fuera Ryoga se dijo a si mismo- no puede ser chibi-suke ahora esta celoso de mi, realmente es un despistado- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y empezaba a caminar- ahora debo de pensar como resolver lo que hizo chibe-suke – y asi estuvo pensando en como arreglar ese problema hasta que se le ocurrió pero necesitaría la ayuda de uno de los sempais de su hermano y de la pequeña Sakuno y espero hasta que empezara los entrenamientos de la tarde para decirle de su plan

En los entrenamientos de la tarde Ryoga se había reunido para decirle a los sempais de su hermano el plan que se le había ocurrido

-Tenemos que reunir a todos y que se enfrenten de una buena vez y de que chibi-suke por fin diga lo que siente, ¿hasta se puso celoso de mi!, bueno en fin tenemos que reunir a todos mañana después del entrenamiento, Tezuka tienes que pensar en una escusa para tenerlos aquí , y ustedes actúen normal para que nadie sospeche, yo hare que Sakuno convenza a Ann a venir mañana, así los dejamos que se enfrenten y se maten entre ellos dos

Cuando dijo esto Ryoga a los tres les salió una gota enorme sobre la cabeza estilo anime, pero debían admitir que no era un mal plan después de todo y por fin el grupo se volvería a unir

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_hola bueno aqui les dejo la conti de mi fic espero que les guste y perdon por elretraso es que digamos que mi imaginacion se tomo una vacasiones y decidio regresar hoy que cosas no bueno espero que les guste espero sus comentarios y dudas bueno hasta el proximo capi_**


	10. Solución

Solución

Después de hablar con los sempais de Ryoma, Ryoga se fue a buscar a Sakuno y la vio que estaba saliendo con Tomoka

-Hey! Sakuno-chan- grito Ryoga para que lo escucharan y se detuvieran

-Hola Ryoga ¿que es lo que pasa?- dijo Sakuno

-Bueno quiero que ustedes me hagan un favor

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Tomoka ilusionada, desde que lo conoció lo admiraba tanto como a Ryoma, si no había formado un club era porque no muchas tenían la suerte de conocerlo

-Bueno es que quiero que traigan a Ann aquí mañana cuando terminen los entrenamientos

-Bueno no creo que a mi me quiera hablar… por lo que paso- dijo algo preocupada la castaña

-Es cierto Sakuno, pero a mi no creo que me diga nada- dijo Tomoka intentando alzar sus ánimos

-Bueno entonces así será- dijo entusiasmado

-Nos vemos – dijeron ambas chicas mientras se despedían pero entonces Ryoga llamo a Sakuno

-Oye! Sakuno-chan

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto confusa

-Le diaras a Chibi-suke lo que sientes después de esto- dijo mientras ponía una cara medio seria

-Bueno no estoy segura – dijo nerviosa

-Deberías decírselo nunca se sabe lo que te puede decir- dijo sonriente

-Esta bien lo pensare pero… por favor no se lo digas- dijo algo sonrojada

-Claro, no te preocupes confía en mi- le dijo mientras sonreía

-Claro bueno nos vemos- dijo mientras alcanzaba a su amiga

En ese momento Ryoma vio a su hermano con Sakuno y vio que esta se sonrojaba al decir algo que no logro escuchar pero no le importo con lo que había visto era suficiente, no quería saber que era lo que le dijo y se fue molesto. Más tarde en la casa Echizen

-Ya llegue- dijo Ryoma mientras dejaba sus cosas por ahí botadas

-Oye y donde esta Ryoga dijo que te iria a ver?-le pregunto su madre

-No lo se y ni me importa- dijo molesto

-Pero Ryoma como puedes decir eso es tu hermano- dijo preocupada Rinko por el comportamiento de Ryoma

-Mmm

-Ya llegue- dijo Ryoga- oye chibi-suke por que no me esperaste- dijo disimulando enojo

-Mmm… me voy a mi cuarto- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que decía su hermano

-Pero Ryoma- dijo Rinko preocupada

-Déjalo mamá digamos que Chibi-suke no ha tenido un buen dia

-Esta bien?-pregunto un poco preocupada

-Si, solo que tiene problemas de amores-dijo Ryoga riéndose

-De verdad!! Finalmente esta madurando- grito Nahijiro que llegaba

Mientras en el cuarto de Ryoma nada mas se escuchaban de que el viejo decía algo de que alguien había madurado y cosas por el estilo y lo único que se ocurría era que su hermano y el viejo estaban locos y después de un buen rato se quedo pensando en una chica de trenzas que ese dia la había visto varias veces con su hermano y muy solos, era algo que le molestaba demasiado aunque no entendía bien el motivo, después de pensarlo un buen rato se quedo dormido

Al dia siguiente en Seigaku, Ryoga había ido temprano para ver si todo estaba preparado para ese día le pregunto a Sakuno y Tomoka si había conseguido que Ann fuera y les dijo que si pero que le costo mucho ya que no quería nada que ver con Seigaku pero después de un buen rato la convenció y después se fue con lo sempais de su hermano Tezuka ya tenia una excusa para tener nada mas a lo titulares después de lo entrenamientos e Inu y Fuji decían que nadie sospechaba, fase uno estaba completa.

Ahora daba comienzo a la fase dos

En los entrenamiento todos ya se había ido excepto lo titulares que por alguna extraña razón Tezuka le había pedido que se quedaran, cuando ya todos lo titulares estaban reunidos llego Ryoga

-Oye! Ochibi ¿porque esta tu hermano aquí?- le dijo Eiji susurrando

-No lo se- dijo en un tono molesto

-Bien Tezuka para que nos llamaste- dijo Oishi

-Bueno antes de empezar tenemos que esperar, todavía no están todos- dijo Tezuka seriamente

-Pero al parecer no tenemos que esperar tanto- dijo Ryoga al ver que que llegaba Sakuno y Tomoka por una dirección y Ann por otra

-No entiendo nada nya! – dijo confuso Eiji

-Ann! Que haces aquí? – pregunto Momo confundido al vera Ann

-No me hables Momoshiro- dijo seriamente – si él esta aquí yo mejor me voy

-Espera, hay una razón para que estén todos reunidos aquí- dijo Ryoga

-¿Y cual es?- pregunto molesto Momoshiro, pues no le agradaba estar cerca de su ex amigo

-Bueno los reunimos a todos aquí para que por fin se arregle su problema-dijo Fuji mientras se acercaba a Tezuka, Inue, Ryoga, Sakuno

-¿Cuál problema? el único con problemas es el traidor- dijo el menor enojado

-¡Que dices Echizen! Tu eres el que causo todo- dijo enojado Momo

-¿Yo? si tu fuiste el que engaño a Ann

-Callate- le dijo antes de darle un golpe, el cual contesto Ryoma, empezando así su pequeña pelea.

-Alguien que los detenga- pidió Oishi

-No espérate, se esta poniendo buena la pelea- le pidió Ryoga con palomitas en la mano (no me pregunten de donde las saco) haciendo que la madre de Seigaku le surgiera una gota en la cabeza. Así que ignorando el pedido del hermano del príncipe hizo que Eiji y Taka-san los separara.

-Esta no es forma de resolver sus problemas- Oishi los regaño mientras aun era detenidos por el equipo

-Aunque es una forma muy entretenida- comento Ryoga terminando sus palomitas- aunque ya es hora de que lo arreglen me estoy hartando de los celos de chibi-suke

-Yo no estoy celoso

-Siii, claro- pensaron todos los presentes

-Echizen por que no admites de que causaste todo esto por que pensaste de que estaba con Sakuno- dijo Momo

-No se de que me hablas

-Claro que lo sabes – dijo Ryoga riéndose

-Mmm- dijo mientras miraba muy molesto a Ryoga

-Perdón por interrumpir pero como veo yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy- dijo Ann

-Ann, espera – dijo Momo, que fue soltado para que pudiera acercarse a la chica – déjame explicarte lo que paso

-No quiero escuchar nada de ti- dijo enojada

-Pero…- intento decir pero Sakuno lo interrumpió

-Ann, por favor escucha, lo que viste fue un malentendido- dijo Sakuno decidida a arreglar todo de una buena ves y esto sorprendió mucho al chico de ojos gatunos

-Como que un malentendido, yo se lo que vi y escuche- dijo enojada Ann

-No lo sabes, solo escucharon el final- dijo Sakuno decidida

-Pero con eso me es suficiente para entender de que pensé de que tenía una amiga pero no era asi- dijo Ann mas enojada al punto de salir las lagrimas

-Te equivocas claro que tienes una amiga y esa soy yo – dijo un poco triste

Todos los sempais y Ryoga decidieron que era mejor estar al margen para ver si se podía arreglar las cosas.

-Claro que no lo eres, o si no, no me hubieras hecho esto- dijo Ann mientras le salían unas lagrimas

-Todo esto es una confusión, lo que en realidad paso es de Momo-sempai me pidió ayuda para comprar algo para tu cumpleaños- dijo Sakuno en ese momento Momo se dio cuenta de que era la hora para aclarar todo

-Claro que no- dijo Ann mas enojada por que pensaba que nada mas perdía su tiempo y le salían unas lagrimas

-Ann por favor escucha- le pidió Momo

-No- dijo intentando irse, pero Momo la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, la acerco un poco para poderle limpiar las lagrimas delicadamente

-Lo que paso es que yo le pedí ayuda a Sakuno para que me ayudara a organizarte una fiesta de cumpleaños y para poder darte el regalo perfecto- dijo Momo

-Claro y tu piensas que te voy a creer – dijo Ann en forma sarcástica

-No lo se pero tal vez esto te convenza- entonces la soltó para poder sacar una cajita y al abrirla se pudo ver una cadena de oro que tenia un dije en forma de A con un diamante en el centro- te la hubiera dado antes pero paso todo esto

-Momo- dijo Ann viendo la cadena, luego a Momo, de nuevo a la cadena, y por ultimo a Momo antes se abrasarlo

-Entonces creo que me perdonas- le dejo Momo a su oído

-Claro que te perdono, perdón por desconfiar de ti- dijo Ann antes de darle un beso y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que escucharon algo

-Oigan no coman frente a los podres- les dijo Ryoga, haciendo que ambos se separan algo sonrojados, pasaron unos minutos y Ann se acerco a Sakuno- Perdonadme por desconfiar de ti

-No hay problema- dijo mientras le sonreía

-Y bien chibi-suke no vas a decir nada- dijo Ryoga mientras miraba seriamente a Ryoma que no hacia nada

-Y yo por que- dijo confundido

-Para empezar, tu fuiste el que causo todo esto- dijo Ryoga molesto que su hermano no entendía nada

-Mmm- fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezara a caminar hacia Momo y Ann- Momo… perdón- dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Momoshiro por que no se lo esperaba y tardo un poco en reaccionar

-¡Esta es toda tu disculpa!- dijeron Ryoga y Momo molestos pensado seriamente en matar al príncipe por tan miserable disculpa

-Si

Después de su repuesta Momo y Ryoga empezaron a torturar a Ryoma y entonces Eiji se les unió a la tortura de Ryoma por que le pareció divertido

-Por cierto Echizen ¿por que causaste todo esto? – dijo Momo

-Nya! fue por Sakuno ¿vedad?- dijo Eiji

-Y que si fuera así- dijo Ryoma sin pensarlo solo tenia en mente zafarse de su hermano y de sus sempais pero no se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado, cuando se dio cuenta volteo para encontrarse con una Sakuno que estaba sonrojada y decía- Ryoma-kun-

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

hola bueno aqui les dejo el 10 capi de mi fic digamos que me vino la inspiracio espero que les guste bueno espero sus comentarios y dudas


	11. Fin

-Por cierto Echizen ¿por qué causaste todo esto? – pregunto Momo

-¡Nya! fue por Sakuno ¿verdad?- dijo Eiji emocionado

-Y que si fuera así- grito Ryoma sin pensar, solo tenía en mente zafarse de su hermano y de sus senpais, cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho volteo para encontrarse con una Sakuno que estaba sonrojada y murmuraba un "Ryoma-kun"

El murmullo fue lo único que interrumpió el silencio instaurado tras el grito,

-Mmm… bueno al parecer que ya no me necesitan aquí asi que… nos vemos- dijo Ryoga mientras salía de ahí con una gran sonrisa

-Etto… como nosotros ya solucionamos nuestros problema también nos vamos…- dijo Ann -no es asi Momo- agrego cuando tuvo que obligarlo a seguirla aún sorprendido por las palabras del menor

-Bueno yo me voy tengo que ir cuidar mi cactus- dijo Fuji mientras se iba tranquilamente

-Eh… bueno yo tengo que ir a cuidar a mis hermanos nos vemos- explico Tomoka antes de salir corriendo

-Ah! yo… yo… tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas que me encargo mi hermana nya! Bye bye!- dijo Eiji nervioso mientras salía de ahí

-Espera Eiji te acompaño- grito Oishi mientras salía tras de su compañero

-Debo ayudar en el restaurant- explico Kawamura

-Voy a preparar un nuevo sumo, he encontrado nuevos ingredientes- informo Inui antes de partir, los que lo escucharon sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-Sss nos vemos- dijo Kaido antes de irse

Tezuka fue el último en irse. Él no dijo nada y simplemente dejo solos a la joven pareja. En un lugar apartado fuera de la vista de la pareja vio como se habían reunido todos. Alzo una ceja por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, principalmente de los que creía más cuerdos.

-Deberían irse- les dijo con calma esperando su partida

-Pero quiero saber que pasa con ellos ¡nya!- exclamo Eiji siendo secundado por la mayoría

-Esto es una oportunidad única para conseguir datos interesantes- explico Inui mientras sus lentes brillaban

-Además esto es muy interesante- agrego Fuji con una sonrisa

-Debo evitar que hagan una tontería- se excusó Oishi cuando Tezuka lo vio esperando saber la razón por la cual permanecía en esa locura

-Hagan lo que quieran- dijo al final Tezuka con la intensión de marcharse pues no le interesaba espiar a los menores. Ya había hecho suficiente con haber ayudado a Ryoga y a Sakuno para que resolvieran el conflicto de Momo y Ryoma.

Al ver que Tezuka no se iba a quedar Momo y Ryoma intercambiaron una mirada para ir tras el capitán. De la nada sacaron varias vendas, con ellas empezaron a envolver a su capitán hasta convertirlo en un pequeño bulto envuelto por vendas. Todos supieron que se trataba de su capitán lo que traían consigo el par de pelinegros, ya que se podían ver los antejos del mismo. Esto hizo que a todos les saliera una gotita al estilo anime y se voltearon haciendo que no habían visto nada, ya que sabían que cuando desataran a Tezuka les iba a esperar un castigo y era preferible evitar ese asunto por el momento.

Mientras tanto con la joven pareja, ninguno decía nada después de lo que Ryoma había dicho, apenas se habían enterado que sus senpais se habían ido dado que estaban muy concentrados en el otro para notarlo. Así permanecieron cada uno en sus pensamientos. Sakuno que todavía no salía de su asombro de lo último que había dicho el menor de los Echizen y además de que no como aceptar por completo que él pensara eso. Por otro lado Ryoma que no sabía que decir, ni siquiera entendía porque dijo lo que dijo, sabia que sentía algo hacia ella pero no sabía lo que era y así hubiera seguido sumergido en sus pensamientos si no fue porque la razón por la que estaba tan confundido le estaba hablando

-Etto... Ry…Ryoma-kun- dijo un tanto nerviosa Sakuno sin estar segura que decirle

-Mmm…- solo contesto eso pues tampoco sabía que decir, estaba confundido

-Ryoma-kun ….etto… ¿por qué…?- estaba diciendo Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido

Ruido proveniente de donde se encontraban sus senpais.

-¡Shhhh!- todos dijeron para que Eiji no siguiera hablando

-Calla Kikumaru-sempai que nos van a descubrir- murmuro Momo con el ceño fruncido

Mientras tanto con Ryoma y Sakuno

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo el Echizen menor a su compañera para comprobar que no fue producto de su imaginación, al ver que ella asentía sabía que eso no era normal y mas porque el ruido cada vez se hacía más fuerte

Entonces decidió ver que era lo que causaba ese ruido mientras era seguido por Sakuno, al acercarse vio a sus senpais y su hermano en un mal intento de evitar ser descubiertos

-¿Quién los iba a descubrir?- pregunto Ryoma enojado al descubrir que eran espiados

-¡Ah! ¡chibi-suke!- grito Ryoga al ver que su hermano los había descubierto alertando a todos. Pero antes de que el menor dijera algo más todos salieron corriendo

-Ryusaki- la llamo Ryoma para seguir con su intento de plática

Pero antes de que ella contestara vieron como Momo y Ryoga regresaban y empezaron a buscar algo entre los arbusto sin prestar atención a la mirada de confusión de los jóvenes. Entonces vieron como Momo le hacía señas a Ryoga de que había encontrado algo, después de un rato sacaron un bulto blanco que se movía y que además por el reflejo de la luz hacia emitir un brillo, al fijarse bien se podían ver que eran unos anteojos pero no cualquier par de anteojos, era unos que los jóvenes conocían muy bien, eran de su capitán. Entonces vieron como se lo cargaban y se iba de ahí como si no hubiera pasado nada, al ver la última escena los jóvenes les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-Ese… era…Tezuka-sempai…- dijo una confundida Sakuno

-Es mejor no saberlo- sentencio Ryoma que conociendo a su sempais a todos ellos les iba a esperar un largo castigo- vamos a otro lugar, seguro ellos aún están cerca

-Si- susurro antes de seguirlo

Mientras tanto Oishi regañaba a Momo y Ryoga por olvidar a Tezuka

-Vamos no es tan grave- dijo Ryoga despreocupado –ahora está con nosotros

-No creen que deberíamos dejarlos en paz- comento tímidamente Kawamura

-Pero eso no es divertido- dijo Fuji

-Nya además quiero saber que dice o-chibi

-Oigan se están yendo- dijo Tomoka –vamos a seguirlos, pero no hayan ruido o les vamos a ruinar el momento, si eso pasa no se los perdonare

Ocultos de cada cosa o lugar que encontraban seguían a la pareja que estaba tan incomoda que no se daban cuenta de su presencia a diferencia de los peatones que los veían raro y empezaban a murmurar sobre la que llevaban en la casi olvidada carretilla donde se encontraba un Tezuka momificado

-¿Será una momia?

-¿La habrán robado?

-¿No será un muerto?

-¿Tal vez alguien que hayan secuestrado?

Eran las principales preguntas que se hacían quienes los veían pasar. Los jóvenes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de los murmullos para evitar perderlos de vista e intentar fallidamente no ser vistos. Las personas tan nerviosas se sentían que habían decidido llamar a la policía.

Mientras tanto la pareja seguía caminando sin decirse nada porque no encontraban las palabras correctas para decir, así fue su camino hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar donde llegaron después de discutir cuando fueron a reparar la raqueta de Sakuno.

-Ryoma-kun

-Ryusaki

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras esperaban que el otro comenzara a hablar, pero después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar

-Ryusaki- dijo Ryoma ya decido a aclarar todo se estaba empezando a hartar del incomodo silencio que surgía alrededor de ello, pero todavía no ordenaba bien sus ideas que se quedo callado por un momento

-Ryoma-kun ¿Por qué?

-Mmm…- Ryoma no entendía que era lo que le estaba preguntando

-¿Por qué causaste todo este alboroto?

-Es que pensé que Momo-senpai… no lo sé

-¿Qué Momo-senpai que?

-No lo se… solo me sentía molesto porque estuvieras con Momo-senpai...- intento explicar Ryoma no muy convencido de sus propias palaras

-¿Por qué?- volvió a insistir Sakuno un tanto confundida

-Yo…- logro decir sin entenderse, Sakuno lo veía esperando pacientemente su respuesta, podía ver la confusión del chico

Ryoma se estaba debatiendo en sus pensamientos ¿qué es lo que quiso decir con que no le gustaba que estuviera con Momo-senpai?, es que no podía comprender que Sakuno hablar de esa forma con él, lo irritaba, le molestaba que ella hablara con Momo porque parecía feliz, pero ¿porque se molestaba?, él no podía impedirle hablar con sus senpais, pero es que parecía disfrutar hablando con Momo y cuando hablaba con él era diferente y eso no le gustaba y es que eso le molestaba pero ¿Por qué?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una escena un poco inusual.

A media calle aparecieron Eiji y Oishi corriendo desesperadamente mientras el pelirrojo gritaba -¡Soy Inocente nya!- al tiempo que varios policías los perseguían. Cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vista vieron a Momo y Ann en una bicicleta llegando en la dirección contraria a la pareja de dobles desapareció. Ellos eran seguidos por otro grupo de policías quienes también iban en bicicleta. Luego de que estos estuvieran fuera de vista aparecieron Kawamura, Kaido, Tomoka en una dirección y en otra Inui y Fuji en otra. Los dos grupos pasaron de lado del otro sin decir nada para luego otros dos grupos de policías hicieran lo mismo. Después, cuando pensaron que ya todo había terminado Ryoga salió sigilosamente de unos arbustos jalando un carretilla donde llevaba a Tezuka-momia se acercó a su hermano y Sakuno para decirles -si preguntan ustedes no me vieron- después de eso salió corriendo, lo cual había dejado en duda a los jóvenes como es habían terminaron siendo perseguidos por la policía.

Después de tan curiosa escena Ryoma se empezó a molestar. Una porque no sabía por qué actuó de esa forma y causo todos esos problemas; y dos, porque cada vez que se ponía a pensar para aclarar sus dudas sus senpais interrumpían sus pensamientos de una forma u otra. Así que decidió que era mejor ir a un lugar mas tranquilo y no lo pensó dos veces para agarrar a Sakuno de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia el parque.

Sakuno estaba metida en sus pensamientos preguntándose que habrían hecho sus senpais para terminar siendo perseguidos por la policía, más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siento que alguien le toma la mano y era jalada, cuando vio de que se trataba de Ryoma se sonrojo.

-Vamos al parque- fue lo único que dijo Ryoma como explicación

Sin decir ninguna palabra ambos siguen su camino. Ryoma aun intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. Sakuno insegura sin saber que hacer. Como interpretar el silencio de su amado. Es cierto que casi no habla, pero esta vez sentía que su silencio era diferente. Además de que no haya soltado su mano la desconcertaba.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que empezó a caminar, pero sentía que no avanzaba nada tanto en su camino y era porque así era, estaba caminado mas lento de lo normal, inconscientemente lo hacia para que pudiera resolver el conflicto que en su cabeza se libraba respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y volvía el debate de Ryoma en su interior sobre lo que quiso decir con que no le gustaba que estuviera con Momo-sempai no podía molestarse solo porque hablara con su amigo. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor le molestaba que Sakuno hablara con alguien que no fuera él, o cuando no este él presente, principalmente cuando le hacían algún tipo de alago, como que es linda. Además no le agradaba que se sonrojara por ello. Aunque le gustaba. Ella solo podía sonrojarse por su causa.

-Espera. ¿Por qué piensa en eso?

_-No se tal vez te guste.- dijo la voz de su conciencia_

-A mi no me gusta Sakuno.

_-Si claro, no te gusta y por eso hiciste todo este conflicto. _

-No lo hice por ella.

_-Entonces porque lo hiciste ¿Qué te gusta Momo?. _

-¡No! Solo que no me gustaba la idea de que la fueran a lastimar.

_-Entonces te preocupa. _

-No ¿porque debiera de preocuparme por ella?

_-Tal vez porque te gusta, además de que ella siempre te esta apoyando. _

-Ella no hace eso… ¿o si?

_-Piensa ella siempre va a ver tus partidos y te apoya incondicionalmente. _

-Eso no es cierto.

_-Cuando te lastimas el ojo el aquel partido con Shinji fue la primera que corrió a ayudarte ¿o me equivoco? _

-No, pero de seguro lo haría por cualquiera.

_-Pero no lo ha hecho, solo contigo. _

-Pero eso es porque es su forma de ser, es muy amable aunque algo torpe.

_-¿Y tu como sabes tanto de ella? si dices que no te preocupa como es que sabes eso detalles de ella. _

-No lo sé.

_-Admítelo te gusta y te pusiste celoso cuando pensaste que pudiera andar con Momo. _

-No me puse celoso ¡y no me gusta!.

_-Claro que estabas celoso ¿o encuentra otra razón para explicar porque hiciste tal alboroto? _

-No lo sé, no me agrado la idea de que estuviera con Momo.

_-A eso se le llaman CELOS y los celos se dan cuando alguien te GUSTA. _

-No son celos y no me gusta.

_-¡Claro que si!_

-¡Que No!

_-¡Que si! Y si no son celos entonces ¿puedo salir yo con ella?_

-No! Sakuno solo puede estar CONMIGO y nada mas por que ella es MIA.

_-Bueno con lo que acabas de decir te contestas a todas tus preguntas._

Cuando Ryoma se iba a volver a pelearse consigo mismo Sakuno le habla

-Ryoma-kun ya llegamos al parque – le dijo ya que lo veía metido en sus pensamientos

-¡Eh!- un tanto sorprendido de que ya habían llegado y no se había dado cuenta

Después de que estuvieran ahí sin decir nada Ryoma se da cuenta de que le sigue tomando la mano a Sakuno

-Lo siento- dijo al tiempo que la soltaba, al hacerlo se sintió que dejaba escapar algo muy importante, que perdía algo valioso y rompía algo que no lograba identificar

-No-no importa- dijo casi en un susurro se sentía triste, le agradaba que Ryoma sostuviera su mano a pesar de ponerse nerviosa, además es como si con ese pequeño acto no le agradará tenerla cerca, más de lo necesario

En ese entonces cuando Ryoma ya estaba considerando lo que discutió consigo mismo y de que el sentimiento de soledad que sintió después de haber soltado la mano de Sakuno, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que su conciencia le decía era verdad y que si le guste Ryusaki.

Sakuno seguía metida en sus pensamientos pensando que el largo silencio que Ryoma tenía era porque estaba buscando una manera de salir de esto y que no le gusta estar con ella y eso lo comprobaba cuando le soltó la mano.

Después de un largo silencio de los dos, escucharon un ruido que los saco de sus pensamientos, cuando buscaron de donde provenían, venían de la dirección de unos árboles de los cuales se podía ver a los lejos a sus senpais que parecía que estuvieran buscando algo y cuando los vieron corrieron tras ellos.

Ryoma al darse cuenta de esto, tomo la mano de Sakuno y salió corriendo para poder librarse de sus senpais, pero no era tan fácil como pensaba porque cada vez que pensaba que ya los había perdido los volvía a encontrar, pero esta vez la cosa era más complicada, porque mientras eran seguidos por sus amigos, ellos eran seguidos a la vez por la policía.

Todo esto se volvió una percusión, ya llevaban más o menos como media hora intentando librar de sus senpais, cuando finalmente Ryoma y Sakuno pensaron que ya los habían perdido los vieron a los lejos y decidieron irse sin hace ruido pero mientras huían de ahí Sakuno tropezó, por suerte los senpais no los vieron-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ryoma un tanto preocupado, dado que a estar alturas hasta él se sentía cansado

-Si eso creo-dijo mostrando una sonrisa aunque en el fondo le doliera el tobillo

-¿Crees que te puedas levantar?- le pregunto al ver que se estaba tocando el tobillo

-Si no es nada- intento levantarse pero no pudo

Ryoma la sostuvo para que no se callera

-Gracias- le agradeció apenada dado que Ryoma, además de sostuvo para que no callera, no la soltaba

Después la acomodo para que sostuviera un rato y se agacho para que la pudiera cargar.

-Pero Ryoma-kun –no pudo terminar de negarse, porque Ryoma la volteo a ver sin decir nada, eso fue suficiente para que comprendiera de que no iba poder hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sakuno se subió a la espalda de Ryoma, cuando este vio de que ya estaba bien agarrada empezó a caminar buscando un lugar donde pudiera revisar mejor su tobillo, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ryoma estaba en sus pensamientos los cuales eran de que por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos y ahora tenía que ver cómo explicarle a Sakuno de que todo lo que hizo fueron por celos.

Mientras Sakuno también estaba metida en sus pensamientos, además estaba bastante nerviosa por el simple hecho de tener a Ryoma tan cerca y sin contar que este no le había explicado su motivo por el cual hizo todo ese alboroto y de que sus constantes silencios no le ayudaban en nada.

Después de caminar un rato se llegan a lo que es un mirador, Ryoma busca una banca para poder poner a Sakuno para que así le pueda revisar el tobillo.

-Déjame ver tu tobillo- le pidió tras sentarla

-No es necesario Ryoma-kun no tengo nada

-No creo que no tengas nada, si no puedes caminar

-En serio no es nada

-Deja de ser tan obstinada y déjame ver tu tobillo

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- pregunto un tanto confundida por el comportamiento de Ryoma- primero causas todo el alboroto con Momo y ahora te comportas así

Ryoma no dijo solo se mantenía en silencia no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar esta situación, Sakuno al ver de que no decía nada le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta la cual no le contestado.

-¿Ryoma-kun porque causaste todo este alboroto?

-Porque no me gusta en hecho de verte con Momo

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos

-Si pero… no lo entiendes no me gusta que estés tan feliz con los demás y que conmigo seas diferente

-Pero Ryoma…

-No espera, no me gusta el hecho de que te sonrojes cuando los demás te hagan cumplidos

-No entiendo lo que me dices

-Lo que quiero decir es que estaba celoso, que no quiero que estés con los demás, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que Me Gustas

-Ryoma-kun…

-Y se que tal vez tu no…

-Tú también me gustas, siempre me has gustado- dijo con lágrimas en los ojo por la felicidad de que querido príncipe sintiera lo mismo que ella

Ryoma se acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas de su rostro para después darse su primer beso, que era tan casto y puro que transmitía todos los sentimientos que sentían en ese momento.

Después de una confusión que no solo arruinaba una amistad, sino también una relación. Ellos lograron aclarar sus sentimientos y finalmente tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

* * *

Hola a todos! Antes que nada no me Maten! Si lo ce deje el fic muy abandonado y justo al final los siento.

Pero es que tuve algunos problemas con la computadora y perdí el doc y después no me gusto como quedo y como si paso un tiempo desde eso no me acordaba donde lo deje y así que lo volví a empezar y me llegaban los bloqueos, asi que no me Maten y lo siento

Pero bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo y espero que les guste, se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.


End file.
